Judgement Everyone's Okay
by 4fireking
Summary: A boy is mistaken for an actor sent to help with a circus. But when he defeats the main heroine of the story, he is invited to join the circus even though he wants to be the next king of games. The boy has to duel to help improve the circus. I know, cliché summary. It's a decent story so please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I know not many people have written fanfictions for this new series and it's a big unexpected. My favorite Yu-gi-oh anime is Yu-gi-oh 5ds. What I think is stupid is how after 5ds they avoided synchro summons for Xyz summons. Yu-gi-oh has changed so much that not as many people play it anymore. It sounds like I'm being negative but it's true. The series after Yu-gi-oh 5ds are almost as bad as Future Card Buddyfight or Duel Masters. All I know is I want to write a fanfiction based on arc-v. Please review. **

**Chapter 1: Feeling Life Changes**

* * *

It was a perfect day for a duel. Thousands of duellists were competing for the chance to travel the world for the chance to attain vast fortune. The duels took place in a dome, with dozens of people in the crowd roaring above, and balloons of Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and even Blue Eyes White Dragon floating above.

The rules were the same as any other duels: you wore a Duel Gazer and battled it out with one opponent, only you were judged by the way you duel, how you act, and even the cards you used. It didn't matter whether you won or lost; they were just looking for duelists with lots of virtue.

One of these duelists was the hero Tatsu Paltrow. The other duelist's Duel Disk activated. Their Duel Gazer's activated and spread over both their left eyes. With the sound of a dragon roaring from sound effects, both raised their Duel Disks up.

The duel skipped forward and Tatsu's monster unleashed a scorching hot fireball it threw towards his opponents monster. His monster exploded into a million shiny pixels that floated all over the field. The other duelist's cards scattered over the field. His face was sweating all over from his inundate defeat. The crowd applauded Tatsu. Tatsu showed everyone his diamond necklace as he spun around. Tatsu could act anyway he wanted in front of the roaring crowd because he knew he deserved it.

" Tatsu! Tatsu! Tatsu!"

XXX

Tatsu woke up from a loud foghorn. He had been listening to it every six hours from the thirty-six hours he boarded. Tatsu turned his head and a group of seagulls fluttered off his duffel bag which was hanging from a hat rack. If Tatsu was lucky he could sneak down into the shops and steal moonbread before anyone even saw him. Hell, he could even sneak into the salon and spa if he wasn't too precarious. Before Tatsu could make any choices about where he would furtively sneak around the boat, no I.D. or ticket in his pockets, he saw an island behind him. In just ten short minutes Tatsu would be off the boat and on solid ground again.

Explainations were needed about Tatsu's predicament. Tatsu was a legitimate duelist just like in his dream, but unlike in his dream he wasn't a pro duelist. Tatsu knew the basics of Duel Monsters, knew the distinction between every card and how to summon them, but he was only fifteen years old. Fifteen. He knew every director and every action sequence of every zombie movie ever made including The Walking Dead. His demeanor was calm and collective. Tatsu was adopted by a farmer named Hautsu and a former prostitute named Kyuumia. Tatsu always enjoyed Duel Monsters and thought people who didn't enjoy it were ignorant. His most prominent feature was the black tattoo on his neck shaped like the symbol of the former WRPG duel runner team Team 5DS. Their name meant 5 Dragons. They were the most elite duelists Tatsu ever met. He was only seven when he met them. When he was eleven he met a dopey duelist named Yuma. In his dreams he met the King of Games before duel runners were invented Yugi Mutou. After that he met the King of Games after duel runners were invented Jaden Yuki. Yugi, Jaden, and 5DS captain Yusei all wanted their friends to be safe. They all had an unquenchable love of dueling. But, most of them passed away. The only one left was Yuma. After Yuma passed on a new duelist needed to be crowned king. Tatsu, who always lived the poor life of uneducated parents and no hope of getting into university, wanted to live the glamorous life of a king. All he had was his deck, a duffel bag with riceballs and spicy crackers, and all the money he saved that wasn't enough to even buy a seaweed salad. He also had a card his adopted parent gave to him before he left. He said it would give him luck on his travels and to use it wisely, whatever that meant. All Tatsu knew was he never said " please use it wisely".

Since everyone was departing no one asked how Tatsu for his I.D when he walked off the boat with the other foreigners. But he was hit in the face by accident by a swinging umbrella rolled up on his way down. A mean kid hit him in the back with a beach ball on his way down, brutishly if that was possible for a six year old. And a small white dog in a woman's arms barked at him on his way down. Tatsu, his legs wobbly from his ride there, ran away from all the brutish people and their reprehensible ways of blending in with humanitary people like Tatsu. Tatsu was off to find people to duel. At this very moment his Duel Gazer had an interlink that showed everyone in WRPG his skills and made him a clear candidate.

" What are you doing!" A little boy shouted. Tatsu blinked. A little Mexican boy angrily walked up to Tatsu and grabbed his arms. " You aren't suppose to be here!"

" I'm not?" Tatsu said to much of his confusion.

" No! You're suppose to be backstage getting dressed!"

" Backstage? Why do I have to go backstage?"

The little boy didn't answer Tatsu. What he did was pull Tatsu to the city like a mother with the temerity to never let go of her child. Tatsu wasn't coherient with the boy. He dragged Tatsu all the way to a giant circus tent. The inside of the tent was cluttered with people in the stadium. The boy dragged Tatsu behind the stage to a room with mirrors, wardrobe, and colorful uniforms. People in the back were wearing colorful getups. The boy brought Tatsu to a stool with make-up designers. Tatsu was so confused about now. He just stood stun when they painted his face black, put a red wig on his head and tapped it on from the inside, and gave him a black cape. When they finished they pushed him through a red door. He now stood on a yellow platform with a chubby man holding a lever.

" I think you have me confused with someone else," Tatsu said.

" Look, even though you're playing the villian it doesn't mean everyone's going to hate you," the chubby boy said. " Just go in there and be the best villian you can be."

The boy pulled on the lever and the platform moved. It moved up and reached the center of the stadium. There were men and woman wearing gossamer wings and green tights. On the other side there was a girl with white hair in large locks holding a pink custom Duel Disk. And above everyone, the audience, were booing him.

" The dignified princess fought the evil necromancer," the voice of a narrator said. " They began their duel. A duel that would be heard throughout history."

Dignified Princess: 4000

Tatsu: 4000

" The princess takes the first move." The white haired girl picked up the top card of her deck. " I summon the Unforgiving Fairy in Attack Mode (1800/1200)." A blue worm hole opened in front of the dignified princess. A tall fairy wearing a black dominatrix with a black whip. Her cheeks were stripped like tiger claws and her hair was gray like the princess. " I end my turn, evil necromancer and your potent powers. Good always wins."

" Why are we dueling like this?" Tatsu asked. " Dueling should be about fun. It should be something positive we do."

" Idiot!" The little boy growled from the audience. " That's not following the script!"

" It's my turn," Tatsu drew the first card of his deck. " I don't like this negative vibe." Two of Tatsu's cards glew blue. Tatsu was going to Pendulum Summon. Using two Pendulum monsters like Spell cards he put them in his Pendulum Zone. " I place Magician Heart Sun in my blue zone and Magician Shadow Merge. And I Pendulum Summon Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800). Herald of Creation (1800/600). Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900)." Three blue worm holes opened in front of Tatsu and three magicians came out of them. The crowd was surprised, the little boy in the stand was furious.

" What is this idiot doing? That's NOT in the script!"

" Chaos Command Magician, attack! Solar Bomb!" Tatsu's monster fired a long beam of yellow light towards Unforgiving Fairy. The fairy exploded from her hand, feet, and finally her whole body exploded into a million pixels. " Now Magician Valkryria and Herald of Creatoin attack you directly!" The game was over. Tatsu's two monsters attacked the dignified princess. She fell back. It was over. She lost the match. Everyone in the stadium was stunned. But, Tatsu's monsters were still in solid vision. They bowed to the crowd before vanishing. Tatsu twirled around three times and bowed to everyone. " Thank you-"

A person snuck up behind Tatsu and hit him with a small hammer. Tatsu lost consciousness on impact and the person dragged him away. They were doing to interrogate him.


	2. Chapter 2

**There were many questions about the first chapter from my first reviewer. I'll use this chapter to answer them. I was only insulting Zexal and Arc-V because I don't find them as compelling as 5DS, GX, and the first Yu-Gi-oh. So does everyone in my club. Yes, my description is rushed and limited in scope, but only because I was in a rush to finish the chapter. I thought I was going to Toronto the other day, but my mother called saying not to come. Tatsu has a Duel Gazer. Okay, even though they only had them in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and in Arc-V they use Solid Vision, but Tatsu is using it. It's called Fanfiction because I can do whatever I want with the characters. I know all the characters were born decades apart, but there's a reason Tatsu met all of them. Yuya isn't the only duelist who uses pendulum cards. Was Yusei Fudo the only one to use synchro monsters? Was Yuma the only one to use Xyz monsters? Even Jaden Yuki wasn't the only one to use Elemental heroes, Aster Phoenix used them as well. I admit the setup is nothing special, but I think this next chapter will put you at a peak of interest.**

**Chapter 2: Cup of Fox**

* * *

Tatsu thought people were raving him. He did not deserve this penance. Circus people hit him in the head and dragged his unconscious body into a cage. Tatsu was locked in the cave and handcuffed to the cage.

" You ruined our performance." Tatsu recognized that voice. It was the little Mexican boy's. Tatsu recognized that angry face. It was the same look his mother had when he didn't do his chores. " You weren't the actor we hired. Why didn't you tell me?"

" I tried. You didn't listen to me. I'm just a regular duelist trying to become the best. If you'll just take this lock off I'll be on my way back home."

" Oh no. You cost us all the money we had. We expect all of it back from you. Where's our nine hundred and fifty thousand yen?"

" Do I look like I carry that much money?"

" You dare walk into our circus, ruin our play, and expect to be unblemished? I'll make you pay for every coin you have. You will give us that back or stay in this scary cage until you rot."

" You call this a cage? My old bedroom is scarier than this place."

" I will not stand any of this! I'll get my sister down here and she will deal with you!"

" Go ahead and bring your sister. She can't be any more tempestuous than you."

" I'll show you. I'll bring Yori down here. You are going to get it from her!"

" _Irksome brat." _

The little Mexican boy ran back upstairs where Yori would be waiting for him. Tatsu may said he wasn't afraid of the cage but he was. He was afraid of being treated like a caged animal. Tatsu had claustrophobia. Any enclosed space would cause panic and trouble breathing. He felt a shiver down his spine. He got into a tizzy and scratched the cage. It was like Jaws where he was underwater in a small cage and trying to escape before the giant shark came and ate him.

" This way." Tatsu was never so happy to hear the sound of an annoying brat before. Tatsu use to be really good with kids. Kids liked him as well. This little boy just really hate him and it made Tatsu peevish. The little boy brought a girl with him. Her hair was humbly auburn and her eyes were purple. " He's right here. What will the dignified princess do about him?"

Yori looked at Tastu with frigid eyes. The kind of eyes that were absolute zero and affrighten people. She dawdled towards Tatsu with a staff clutched in her right hand. She hit the lock with exact force. The lock dropped to the ground.

Tatsu was free. Yori let him out. He ran up to hug Yori. She smacked Tatsu. " Your the one who ruined our show!"

" I said I was sorry. It wasn't my fault. Your itty-bitty friend wouldn't listen to me when I said he had me mistaken for someone else."

" Is this true, Ruben? Did you really not ask this boy if he was involved with our performance?"

" That's not the point!" The little boy now known as Ruben said. " He ruined our performance!"

" Is it true you didn't ask him for his name or even if he was involved with our show? Yes or no."

" No. He looked like he belonged with our show and I just assumed he was. I'm sorry."

" And I'm sorry for my friends poor attitude. We shouldn't be angry at him. If anything we should thank him. How would you like to be a part of our performance?"

" Me? Why?"

" They say that the masquerade duelist was the biggest event since the play started. I disguised myself as a person in the crowd and heard they would return with some of their friends to see the 'entertainer' duelist. That thing you did when we dueled; what is it called?"

" Pendulum Summon?"

" Yes. Who taught it to you?"

" An old friend of mine. He learned how to do it from his dad."

" People were excited when you did it. They called it the newest piece of dueling strategy and they wanted to see more of it. If more people come in just to see that little trick of yours we'll be millionaires."

" What do you want from me?"

" I want you to stay with us. I want you to perform with us as our magician. I want you to help us get more performers in this circus. An acrobatic, contortionist, ring master, and roustabout for our circus. We will pay you nothing but a roof to stay under and the scraps of food we collect. I don't want you looking at any other woman than me except during the performance. Whatever goals you have we will not stand in the way of, but if they involve leaving our circus we will try to stop you. agreed?"

Yori extended her right hand in a gesture for Tatsu to shake it. Tatsu was disquiet. He wanted to be the best duelist in the world. Taking a job here could wreck his dream stopping him from entering the tournament. Tatsu couldn't stand not being able to duel, but the fox was right. So was the itty-bitty Mexican. It was Tatsu's fault the show almost drove towards disaster. With a heart melancholy and tired he shook her hand.

" Agreed."

Tatsu's new life would begin tomorrow.


End file.
